PAULINE RETURNS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Mario is babysitting Saphire at Peach's castle with the help of Autumn. Pauline stops by the castle & isn't happy with what she sees. Bad Summary, so please R
1. SHE'S BACK

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

PAULINE RETURNS

CHAPTER 1: SHE'S BACK

"Mario, can you watch Saphire for me?" Daisy asked. "Sure." The red clad plumber replied. "Daisy, I wanna go with you!" The little princess whined, hugging her cousin's leg. "You can't go with Peach & me." The flower princess told her, pulling her little cousin off her leg. "Why not?" She asked. "Because, I need a break from you." Daisy told her, sitting her down. "Fine." Saphire huffed, walking over to Mario. Peach walked over to Mario & gave him a kiss on the nose. "See you later Peach." He told her. "Toadsworth!" The pink princess called. The old toad walked out into the foyer. "Can you help Mario keep an eye on our little cousin?" Peach asked. "It's my job to help watch after little ones." He told her. "Alright then; I guess we will see you guys in a few days." The pink princess told them as she opened the front door. "Bye Daisy, bye Peach!" The 5 year old princess shouted as her cousins left the castle.

"Princess Saphire, are you hungry?" Toadsworth asked. The little princess shook her head. "Do you want to go outside?" Mario asked. Saphire nodded. "Master Mario, if you're going outside, make sure you keep her away from the mud puddles." The old toad told him. "Don't worry, I'm capable of taking care of Saphire." The red clad plumber replied, taking the little princess by the hand. When they got outside, Saphire ran straight for a puddle. "Saphire, don't do that!" Mario exclaimed, running over to the little princess. The 5 year old princess jumped in the mud puddle, getting him & her all muddy. "This is fun!" Saphire exclaimed, picking a handful of mud up in her hand. Just as Mario was about to pick her up, she threw the handful of mud at him. "Whoa!" The red clad plumber exclaimed dodging the mud pie. Saphire scooped up some more mud. "Put the handful of mud down!" Mario demanded. The 5 year old princess threw the handful of mud & it hit him right in the face. "That's it! I've had enough!" The red clad plumber shouted angrily. Saphire stopped what she was doing & looked at him. "Time for you to take a bath." He told her some what annoyed as he took her by the hand.

Mario pulled Saphire inside the castle. "Master Mario, I thought I told you to keep Princess Saphire away from those mud puddles & why are you all muddy?" Toadsworth asked, taking Saphire by her hand. "Ask her!" The red clad plumber exclaimed. "I will." He told him. "I'm going to call Princess Autumn." Mario fussed, walking the opposite way. "Come Princess Saphire, lets go give you a bath." The old toad told the little princess as he pulled her up the stairs.

Mean while at the Moon Light Valley Castle, Autumn was playing with her super dog, Snoopy. "You can't catch me!" The Moon Light Valley princess laughed, running away from her dog. "Yes I will!" Snoopy barked, speeding up. Autumn looked backed at her super dog as she ran. Snoopy leaded forward at his owner. "AGH!" The Moon Light Valley princess shrieked as he dog landed on her, taking her down. "I told you I could catch you!" Snoopy barked, wagging his tail. "Silly dog." Autumn giggled. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. The Moon Light Valley princess rolled on her side & pulled out her phone.

"Hello." Autumn answered.

"Hi Autumn, do you think you can help me?" Mario asked.

"With what?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked, looking at her super dog.

"Babysitting Saphire." He replied.

"Why do you need help babysitting her?" Autumn asked in concern.

"She's a handful, she pelted me with mud. She splashed in a mud puddle & got me wet & muddy." Mario explained.

"I don't believe Saphire would do such a thing." The Moon Light Valley princess replied.

"She's got Peach & Daisy's personality." The red clad plumber told her.

"Who does she act like the most?" Autumn asked, sitting up on the blue tile floor.

"Mostly Daisy." He replied.

"Oh my, I do know how Daisy can be." The Moon Light Valley princess replied.

"So are you going to help me?" Mario asked.

"Yeah as long as you help me." Autumn replied.

"Don't worry, I will." He replied.

"Then I'll see in five minutes." The Moon Light Valley princess told him.

With that Mario hung up & so did she.

The Moon Light Valley princess stood up & brushed her purple mini skirt off. "Snoopy, can you take me to Princess Peach's castle" Autumn asked, looking down at Snoopy. "Yes, but I'm not leaving you there." The super dog barked. Snoopy started floating next to his owner. "Thank you." She thanked as the super dog used his super strength to lift her off the ground. "Fly close to the ground, you know I'm scared of heights." Autumn told Snoopy. "I will." He thought to himself as he flew out the window with his owner.

On the far side of Toad Town, a brown haired woman with lavender eyes came up through the warp pipe. She wore a red dress with black high heels. "It's been a while since I've seen Mario so I guess I'll go see him." The lady thought aloud. "Excuse me miss, did you say something?" A toad asked. "Yes, do you know where I can find Mario?" The lady asked, looking down at the little girl toad. "Who's asking?" She asked. "I am." The lady snapped. "Yeah, what's your name?" The little girl toad asked, grinning. "I'm Pauline." She replied annoyed. "Well Pauline, I'm gonna need two dollars before I can tell you what you want to know." The little girl toad told her. Pauline glared hatefully at the little girl toad as she handed her the two dollars. "Ok, there is a fifty percent chance of finding him at Princess Peach's castle or at his house. If you wanna find his house, go to the entrance of Toad Town to where you see a warp pipe. That leads you to his house. Then if you wanna go to the other place, you just go towards the castle with Princess Peach on it, which is located above the entrance." The little girl toad explained to the lady. "Thank you, now I must be on my way." Pauline thanked. "You're welcome!" She called as she watched the lady walk off.

* * *

NOTE FROM ME: I hope you all like my newest story, PAULINE RETURNS. I also hope you like this chapter. Anyways, CIAO for now! =D


	2. SOMETHING CHEESY

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

PAULINE RETURNS

CHAPTER 2: SOMETHING CHEESY

Toadsworth had just finish dressing Saphire in in her true blue shirt & her yellow-orange overalls with her orange tennis shoes. "Princess Saphire, why are you acting so different?" The old toad asked in concern. The little princess shrugged. "Well if you find out why you're acting so different let me know." Toadsworth told her. The 5 year old princess left the bathroom.

The door bell rang & Mario answered it. "Wow you weren't kidding about her pelting you with mud." Autumn giggled. Snoopy snickered. "Yeah, can you like watch her while I go clean up?" The red clad plumber asked. "Sure." The Moon Light Valley princess replied as she & her super dog walked inside. All of a sudden they heard singing coming from the top of the stairs.

__

"Some goomba once told me King Koopa's gonna own me, my plunger's still locked up in the wood shed..."

Saphire sang, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm.

Autumn, Mario, & Snoopy looked at the stairs & saw Saphire walking down them.

__

"...I wuz feelin' kinda down, til my brother came around with that cool looking L on his forehead..."

The 5 year old princess sang as she got to the bottom stair. __

"...Well, he said hey brother we forgot got each other Bowser's just a jerk who never had mother..."

The little princess continued walking closer to Mario & the others.

"..._I know your plunger's locked up in that shack so we'll knock down the door & get it back, take up a stand & follow me Ash is calling & he needs a buddy, his toilet is clogged up again & we should go help out our friend..."_ Saphire sang as she pointed at Mario.

"...H_ey now you're a plumber get your plunger go plunge, hey now you're a rocker get your geetar go grunge, Bowser's stinky & old, only super stars get the gold!"_ Saphire sang.

Autumn & Snoopy snickered. "Mama mia." Mario said, putting his hand on his face. Saphire stood there looking up at Mario with a grin on her face. "Where did you hear that song?" The red clad plumber asked, taking his hand from his face. "I think I can answer that." Autumn told him, trying not to laugh. Mario looked up at her. "I heard that song on Flipnote Studio on my blue DSI; that's probably where she heard it." The Moon Light Valley princess told him. "Well... I'll be right back, I have to go clean up." The red clad plumber said, walking off. Autumn, Snoopy, & Saphire watched Mario walk up the stairs. "So Saphire, what do you wanna do while we wait on Mario?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked, looking down at the 5 year old princess. Saphire shrugged. Autumn & Snoopy stood there thinking. "I know!" The Moon Light Valley princess exclaimed, startling her super dog. "What is it? The little princess asked, looking up at the Moon Light Valley princess. "Have Mario take us out." She replied, grinning. "I want ice cream!" Saphire exclaimed. "Me too!" Snoopy barked in agreement. "Alright, we tell him when he comes back down." Autumn told them.

Mean while Pauline was just coming back from the Mario's house. "I guess he's at that castle over there." She thought aloud. Pauline walked up to the castle doors. "Well, this is the place." She thought to herself as she knocked on the door. When the door open, Pauline saw a little girl & a dog standing in the door way. "Is Mario here?" The lady asked. "Yeah, why do you asked?" Saphire asked skeptically. "I want to see him." Pauline replied. "Sorry, no strangers aloud." The little princess told her. Just as Saphire was about to close the door, Pauline put her foot in the way so she couldn't shut the door. The 5 year old princess gasped, hugging Mr. Bunny close to her chest. The lady picked Saphire up by the overall straps & pulled her close to her. "Listen here kid, I came here to see Mario & I'm not leaving til I do!" Pauline growled. "Snoopy do something!" Saphire whined. The super dog darted out of the room.

"Snoopy was is it?" Autumn asked, getting up off the couch. Snoopy darted out of the room & back to Saphire. The Moon Light Valley princess followed her dog out into the foyer.

Upstairs, Mario & Toadsworth could hear a faint cry coming from down stairs, so they both hurried down the stairs to see what was going on. When they got down stairs, they both saw Pauline holding Saphire by her overall straps. "Pauline?" Mario asked in shock. The lady heard the red clad plumber's voice & she let the little princess go. "Mario!" Pauline shrieked, happily as she ran for him. Saphire ran to Autumn crying. The Moon Light Valley princess picked the 5 year old princess up. When Pauline tried to hug Mario, he stopped her. "Pauline." The red clad plumber sighed. The lady looked down at him. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I came here to see you & to see if you would like to go out again." She replied. "I'm sorry I can't, I already have a girlfriend." Mario told her. Pauline turned around & glared hatefully at Autumn & Saphire. The little princess wiped her eyes & stuck her tongue out at the lady. "Good bye Pauline." The red clad plumber told her. The lady stormed over to the door & turned around. "This won't be the last time you see me!" She hollered, slamming the door behind her. "Now that she gone, you can take us out for ice cream." Saphire told Mario. "Lets go then." He told them. "Master Mario, if you're going out be sure to watch both princesses." Toadsworth told him. "Don't worry, I will watch them." Mario replied. "Yeah, Mario & Snoopy will watch us." The Moon Light Valley princess assured the old toad. "See you later then!" Toadsworth called as he watched them leave.

* * *

NOTE FROM ME: I hope you all like my newest story, PAULINE RETURNS.I have to thank ChrisMSMB, MarioLuigi25, & 1KamZ for reviewing my story. I also hope you like this chapter. Anyways, CIAO for now! =D


	3. ICE CREAM

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

PAULINE RETURNS

CHAPTER 3: ICE CREAM

Saphire held onto Autumn & Mario's hand as they walked into the park entrance. "Mario, can I ask you a question?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked, looking at the red clad plumber. "What is it?" He asked. "Who was that lady?" She asked. Snoopy & Saphire looked up at Mario. "That was my ex girlfriend, Pauline." He told them. Both princesses gasped. "I thought my cousin Peach was the only girl you've ever been with." The little princess replied in shock. Mario shook his head. "Well, what happen between you two?" Autumn asked. "She got tired of getting kidnapped by a ape so she left me." He explained. "Mario, can I tell you something?" Autumn asked. "I'm listening." The red clad plumber told her. "Before Pauline left the castle, she gave Saphire & me a hateful look." She told him. "Ignore her, she's just mad cause I won't take her back or whatever it is she wants." Mario replied. Autumn nodded as they walked up to the ice cream cart. "What would you like?" The koopa troopa asked. "I want chocolate!" Saphire exclaimed. The koopa troopa handed the 5 year old princess her ice cream cone. "What about you kid?" The koopa troopa asked. "Chocolate, strawberry, & star bits, please." The Moon Light Valley princess replied. "Here you go." He said, handing her the ice cream cone. "Thank you." Autumn thanked, taking the ice cream from him. "What about you?" The koopa troopa asked. "No thank you, I'm just getting both of them ice cream." Mario told the koopa troopa as he handed him two coins.

Saphire stood there licking her ice cream. "That looks good." Snoopy thought, licking his lips. Then the super dog looked up at his owner's ice cream. "I think I'll eat hers instead." Snoopy thought as he started floating in front of Autumn. The Moon Light Valley princess looked over at the red clad plumber, who was laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Look in front of you." He laughed. Autumn looked back in front of her & saw her super dog licking her ice cream. "Snoopy!" The Moon Light Valley princess whined. "Good thing I just finished mine." Saphire giggle. "This is normal, I usually do share my ice cream with him. He licks it, then I lick it." Autumn explained. "Is that normal?" Mario asked, watching the super dog eat the rest of it in one bite. "Snoopy!" The Moon Light Valley whined. "I take that as a no." The red clad plumber thought to himself. The super dog landed back on the ground & looked up at his owner, grinning. Autumn just shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you?" She asked, smiling. "I don't know." Snoopy thought to himself. Saphire & Mario looked down at the super dog who was wagging his tail fifty miles an hour.

Pauline had just walked into the Mushroom Kingdom park entrance when she saw Mario holding Saphire's little hand. This made her really mad. "I know how I'm gonna get back at Mario, I'll take his precious daughter from him." The lady thought aloud. "That'll teach him to cross me again." She thought to herself. Pauline got an idea. "I know, I'll call the king of the Dark Lands." She said aloud. The lady walked over to the pay phone. Pauline opened the phone book up & she started searching for Bower's name. "Here we go." She said, smirking as she dialed the number.

"Hello." Bowser answered into the phone.

"Is this Bowser?" Pauline asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"What do you know about a girl that wears a true blue shirt, purple skirt, & black & blue skate shoes?" She asked.

"The Moon Light Valley Princess." The Koopa King said, grinning.

"Do you know anything about her?" She asked again.

"She's a 15 year old princess who came from the real world." Bowser told her.

"Ok, what about the dog?" Pauline asked.

"I don't know anything about a dog." The Koopa King replied.

"Alright then, what about the little crybaby who wears a true blue shirt & orange overalls?" The lady asked.

"That's Princess Saphire." He told her.

"Who are her parents?" Pauline asked.

"I have no idea." Bowser replied.

"Ok then, can you help me with my plan?" She asked.

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"Help me get that little brat Princess Saphire!" She ordered.

"Sorry, can't, I still have a broken arm." He told her.

"I need help kidnapping Princess Saphire." Pauline told him.

"What for?" Bowser asked.

"So I can use her to get to Mario." She explained.

The Koopa King started to think. "If I help her, maybe I can get rid of that faucet freak." After a minute or two, Bowser broke the silence. "I desided to help you after all." He told her.

"Thank you!" The lady exclaimed.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He told her. With that the Koopa King hung up.

Mean while Mario, Autumn, Snoopy, & Saphire were walking over to a park bench to sit down. "I gotta potty!" The 5 year old princess whined, pulling on the red clad plumber's arm. "I'll take ya." The Moon Light Valley princess told her. "Ok!" Saphire exclaimed. Autumn took Saphire by the hand & they walked over to the bathrooms.

While in the bathroom, Saphire was doing some more cheesy singing. _"Jingle bells Autumn's feet smells..." _The little princess sang. "My feet do not smell!" The Moon Light Valley princess exclaimed, turning around to face the stall. _"... Mario some how laid an egg!"_Saphire sang. "Mario can't lay an egg, only Yoshi can do that." Autumn told her. "So, it's just a song." The 5 year old princess replied from the other side of the stall. "Are you done in there?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked. "Yeah." Saphire replied. A minute later the little princess walked out of the stall & over to the sink. "Autumn, I can't reach the sink." She told her. Autumn picked Saphire up & she washed her hands. "Now lets get back to Mario & Snoopy." The Moon Light Valley princess told her. The 5 year old princess nodded. When Autumn & Saphire came out of the bathroom, they were grabbed from behind. "Lemme go!" The Moon Light Valley princess screamed. "Can Princess Autumn!" Bowser growled, dropping her inside clown car. "Put me down!" The little princess screamed. "Thanks for helping me Bowser." Pauline thanked. "Whatever." He replied. Bowser & Pauline got in the clown car with both princesses. "MARIO, SNOOPY!" Autumn screamed.

Mario & Snoopy heard Autumn's cry for help. "Snoopy did you hear that too?" The red clad plumber asked. The super dog barked. Mario & Snoopy took off running towards the Moon Light Valley princess' scream.

When they got there, they both saw Bowser & Pauline in the clown car with the princesses. "Let them go!" Mario demanded. "You want them? Then you better come to my castle!" The Koopa King cackled. "See ya faucet freak!" Bowser exclaimed. The Koopa King took off in his clown car back to his castle. "Come Snoopy, we have to go save them!" Mario exclaimed. The super dog barked & with that they took off for Bowser's castle.

* * *

NOTE FROM ME: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, AzaleaLovesGolf, Princess Daisy lover 15, & 1KamZ for reviewing my story. I also hope you like this chapter. Anyways, CIAO for now! =D


	4. TELLING PAULINE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

PAULINE RETURNS

CHAPTER 4: TELLING PAULINE

When Bowser arrived at his castle with Autumn & Saphire, who was being held by Pauline. The Koopa King snatched the little princess away from the lady. "Give her back!" Pauline exclaimed. Saphire started crying. "I'm taking her from you so I can use her against Mario." Bowser explained. "I only took her so I can get to Mario." She told him. "Me too." The Koopa King told her, dropping the 5 year old princess on the ground. "But I wasn't even gonna harm her!" Pauline exclaimed. "I don't care if I hurt the little brat." Bowser told her. "You better not hurt her!" Autumn & Pauline hollered in unison. The little princess got up & ran behind the Moon Light Valley princess & the lady. "KAMEK!" The Koopa King hollered. The magikoopa came into the throne room. "You rang your nastiness?" Kamek asked. "Take Autumn & Pauline to the dungeon area!" He ordered. "Yes your nastiness." The magikoopa said, aiming his magic scepter at them. A bright light engulfed the Moon Light Valley princess & the lady. When the light faded, Autumn & Pauline's wrists were tied together. Kamek escorted both girls out of the room & Bowser grabbed Saphire up by her orange overall straps. "Put me down, you're giving me a wedgie!" The 5 year old princess whined. "Ah shut up!" The Koopa King snapped. "No, you shut up!" Saphire snapped back. "Can it you little brat before I BBQ you to a crisp!" He growled. The little princess gulped loudly & closed her mouth. "Now I can use you to get to Mario!" The Koopa King laughed as he looked into her true blue eyes. "Please put me down." Saphire begged, holding Mr. Bunny in her left hand. "Shut up!" He ordered angrily. "Your nastiness, I put them in the dungeon are just like to you told me to." Kamek said as he walked into the throne room. "Good, now hand me some rope." Bowser instructed. The magikoopa aimed his magig scepter at the floor in front of the Koopa King & a skinny rope appeared in front of him. "Kamek, help me tie this little brat up!" Bowser demanded. Kamek sighed & walked over to Bowser. "OW" The 5 year old princess whined. "Can it brat!" The magikoopa demanded. "You're giving me rope burns!" Saphire whined. Kamek finished tying Saphire up & he left the room.

Down in the dungeon area, Pauline & Autumn was were sitting against the wall. "Why were you helping Bowser kidnap us?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked. "He was helping me kidnap Mario's daughter." The lady told her. "Saphire isn't Mario's daughter, she's his friend & he was just babysitting her for Daisy." Autumn told her. " If Princess Saphire isn't Mario's daughter then who's daughter is she?" Pauline asked looking over at the girl. "She's King Chris' & Queen Misty's daughter, but most of the time she lives with Luigi & her cousin Daisy." The Moon Light Valley princess explained to the lady. "I'm sorry for getting you into this, I only wanted to get Mario's attention." She apologized. "Well, if you get us out of this I might consider you as one of my friends." Autumn told her. "Alright, lets break out of here." Pauline told her, getting up off the floor. "Ok, but how are are we gonna break out of here?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked. "Do you have anything I can stick into the lock?" The lady asked. Autumn shook her head. "Then I guess we won't be going any where." Pauline replied, sitting back down. "Why?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked in concern. "We don't have anything to help us escape or to help save that poor little princess." Pauline explained. Autumn sat back down next to her & sighed. "I have an idea." The Moon Light Valley princess said, looking over at the lady. "What's your idea?" She asked, looking up at the girl. "Scream my dog's name." Autumn told her. "Why?" Pauline asked skeptically. "Because my dog has super sonic hearing." The Moon Light Valley princess told her. "Dogs don't have super powers." The lady replied. "Well Snoopy has super powers." Autumn sighed in annoyance. "If he has powers, then what are they?" Pauline asked in disbelief. "Super sonic hearing, invisibility, force field, super sneeze, laser eyes, flying, super strength, super speed, & super bark. Those are the only powers I know of." The Moon Light Valley princess told her. "Fine, I'll call your dog's name, but if he doesn't come then we have to think of something else." The lady told her. Autumn nodded & with that they both started screaming Snoopy's name.

Mario & Snoopy had just arrived in the Dark Lands. "I can't believe Pauline would work with Bowser." The red clad plumber said aloud. "Me either." The super dog barked. All of a sudden Snoopy stopped in his tracks. "What is it Snoopy?" Mario asked, stopping next to him. Snoopy heard his owner scream his name again. "I know where she's at!" The super dog barked as he started running again. "Wait up!" Mario called, running after the super dog.

"He's not coming." Pauline snapped at Autumn. "Yes he is!" The Moon Light Valley princess exclaimed. "Fine we'll wait a few more minutes." The lady told her. After ten minutes went by, Autumn stood up & walked over to the cage door to look out. "Face it Autumn, your super dog isn't coming." Pauline told her, not looking up. Just as the Moon Light Valley princess was about to give up, the door at the top of the stairs came flying past them. "Whoa!" Autumn exclaimed, losing her balance. The lady stood up & walked over to the Moon Light Valley princess. "Are you alright?" Pauline asked, helping Autumn up. The Moon Light Valley princess nodded. "Autumn, Saphire, where are you?" Mario called. "Over here!" Autumn called back. Mario & Snoopy ran down the stairs & over to the caged door. "Pauline, what are you doing down here & where's Saphire?" The red clad plumber asked skeptically. "Earlier I called Bowser to get him to help me kidnap your daughter, but instead he had Kamek lock us up down here. Autumn told me Saphire isn't your daughter & I'm sorry for all this. Now Bowser has Saphire & he's waiting for you." The lady told him. Mario stared at her blankly as Snoopy ripped the cage door off with his mouth. "Good boy!" Autumn exclaimed. "Thanks!" The super dog barked, dropping the cage door next to them. "Now lets go save Saphire!" The red clad plumber exclaimed. Everyone nodded & with that they headed back up the dungeon stairs.

* * *

NOTE FROM ME: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, AzaleaLovesGolf, Hopefaith, Princess Daisy lover 15, & 1KamZ for reviewing my story. I also hope you like this chapter. Anyways, CIAO for now! =D


	5. CAN'T HANDLE IT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

PAULINE RETURNS

CHAPTER 5: CAN'T HANDLE IT

Bowser sat on his throne & Saphire sat on the couch crying. "I want Mario!" The little princess cried. "You'll get to see him again, but it will be the last time you get to see him." The Koopa King told her. "I said I want Mario!" Saphire screamed angrily. "Shut your mouth!" Bowser ordered angrily. The 5 year old princess shut up & looked at him hatefully. Saphire tried to loosen the ropes around her, but they were to tight. "I have an idea, but first I have to get out of these ropes." She thought to herself. Bowser looked up at her & she stopped squirming. As soon as the Koopa King went back to looking out the window, the little princess started loosening the ropes some more. After five minutes went by, Saphire had finally got the ropes off of her body. The 5 year old princess slid off the couch with Mr. Bunny in her right hand & she ran behind the throne. "If I annoy him, maybe he'll let me go." She thought to herself. Bowser looked over at the couch & saw Saphire wasn't there anymore, so got up off his throne. The 5 year old princess ran out from behind the throne. "Get back here you little brat!" The Koopa King demanded angrily. Once again Saphire started singing.

__

"Jingle bells Bowser smells, Kamek got pelted by a egg!"

The little princess sang as she ran around him. "Hold still you little brat!" Boswer hollered. "Hey Bowser, when's the last time you showered?" Saphire asked, running around him. "I took one yesterday, now get your butt back here!" Bowser hollered, trying to grab her by her overall straps. "Bowser's a loser, Bowser's a loser, Bowser's a loser!" Saphire sang as she ran around. "KAMEK!" The Koopa King bellowed. The magikoopa rode in on his broom. "Get her!" Bowser ordered angrily. Kamek aimed his magic scepter at the 5 year old princess & shapes came out. Saphire didn't notice what Kamek had done & she got hit with the shapes. The little princess started crying her awful & the Koopa King covered his ears. "MY EARS!" Bowser screamed.

Mario & the others heard Saphire using her crybaby power. "He must be hurting her!" Autumn exclaimed. "Not on my watch!" Snoopy growled, ripping the door off its hinges. As soon as everyone ran inside the room, Bowser picked her up & tossed her to Mario. "PLEASE GET THIS CRYBABY PRINCESS OUT OF HERE! The Koopa King begged as he covered his ears some more. "PROMISE TO NEVER TOUCH OR KIDNAP HER AGAIN!" The red clad plumber shouted. "NO!" He exclaimed. "FINE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PROMISE, THEN I GUESS WE WON'T LEAVE!" Mario shouted back, holding Saphire on his side, who was still crying. "FINE, I PROMISE TO NEVER TOUCH OR KIDNAP THAT BRAT AGAIN! YOU HAPPY NOW? I JUST WANT THAT BRAT OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE RUINS US ALL!" Bowser hollered over her crying. Mario carried Saphire out of the throne room. Pauline walks up to Bowser & hits him on the broken arm. "That's for betraying me!" She exclaimed. Autumn, Snoopy, & Pauline left the room just in time before Bowser started crying. "What's wrong your evilness?" Kamek asked. "She hit my broken arm." He sobbed.

Hours later, Mario arrived back at Peach's castle with the others. "Thank you for saving us Mario." Pauline thanked. "Don't mention it, but don't ever mess with my friends again." The red clad plumber told her. "I understand." She replied. Saphire gave Pauline a hug, which shocked because she had kidnapped her. "Well, I guess I better be going home to my apartment in Brooklyn." The lady told them as she walked out of the castle. Autumn & Snoopy walked into the living room & sat down in front of the TV. Mario & Saphire went into the living room as well. Toadsworth walked down the stairs & into the living room. "Master Mario, Princess Daisy called & she said they'll be home in a few hours." The old toad told him. "Alright." The red clad plumber replied, sitting on the couch next to the Moon Light Valley princess & her super dog. "Well if you need me I'll be upstairs sleeping." Toadsworth told them, leaving the room.

It was ten minutes before midnight & everyone was a sleep on the couch. Autumn & Snoopy snuggled up to Mario, who had Saphire sleeping on his lap. Peach & Daisy walked through the castle double hung doors. When they walked into the livingroom they saw everyone a sleep. "Awe, how sweet." Peach whispered. "Lets wake them." The flower princess suggested. "No, let them sleep." The pink princess replied, walking over to the chair to sit down. "Fine." Daisy sighed, walking over to the other chair.

Everyone slept in the living room that night. The next morning Autumn & Snoopy went back to the castle in Moon Light Valley. Daisy told everyone why she & Peach came home early. Mario told them what happen while they were gone & Daisy couldn't get out of Saphire's sight. Luigi came back from his mini vacation in Glitz Ville. Everything actually went some what great for once.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS ;)

* * *

NOTE FROM ME: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, AzaleaLovesGolf, Hopefaith2, & Princess Daisy lover 15 for reviewing my story. I also hope you like this chapter. Anyways, CIAO for now! =D


End file.
